Tipton
by TohruROX2221
Summary: “You're playing whore to a gutter rat!" "I'd rather be his whore than your girlfriend." When the Baker family boards the S.S. Tipton in present day America, the oldest daughter Victoria meets someone who changes her life for the better. Rated T.
1. Trailer

**Summary: **When the Baker family boards the _S.S. Tipton_ in present day America, the oldest daughter Victoria meets someone who changes her life for the better.

**Disclaimer:** Only own some of the characters. Pretty much nothing else. You do realize you're on FanFiction, right?

**Characters I own (so far, this may change):** Victoria Baker, Angelique Baker, Allison Baker, Officer Clinton, and Austin Moore.

**Note: **Wyntirsno, Super Jammin Carrot, and julie1237xbones12, I gave you a shout-out in here, considering you enjoy _VDLS._ :D Hope you enjoy that.

* * *

**-Trailer-**

**The biggest FanFic of TohruROX2221, in the ultimate betaed edition.**

_Old Victoria V/O:_ "The _Tipton_ was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was."

_Cody:_ "Cody Martin."

_Victoria: _"Victoria Heather Baker."

_Cody:_ "I'm going to have to get you to write that one down."

_Victoria smiles and giggles._

**Wyntirsno claims it "a mostly unqualified triumph for TohruROX2221, who offers a dizzying blend of spectacular descriptions and old-fashioned melodrama; four stars."**

_Austin:_ "You're playing whore to a gutter rat!"

_Victoria: _"I'd rather be _his_ whore than _your _girlfriend."

**Super Jammin Carrot claims _Tipton _"extravagant, exhilarating, devastating, poetic, romantic, and completely unforgettable."**

_Officer Clinton (speaking into phone):_ Iceberg, right ahead!

Tipton_ hits iceberg and ice floods on deck._

**For the first time this epic adventure is available on FanFiction, but now, get ready to experience a masterpiece like never before.**

_Zack falls off the sinking ship._

**On a bonus story, three-part special edition FanFic, we discover TohruROX2221's masterpiece, mastered with hours of excellent vocabulary and storytelling, including paragraphs of deleted scenes, behind the scenes feautrettes, an alternate ending and more.**

_Old Victoria drops a locket into the ocean._

_Zack (yelling):_ I'm the king of the world! WHOO!

**Julie1237xbones12 calls it "a thrilling love story; a classic you'll want to read over and over again."**

_Victoria:_ I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I don't believe Monsieur Monet was ever blushing.

_Cody:_ …He does landscapes.

**Starring Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin…**

_Victoria:_ And spit like a man!

_Cody: _I bet they don't teach you _that_ in boarding school.

**Madison Bull as Victoria and Angelique Baker…**

_Angelique:_ Who's the artist?

_Victoria:_ Something Da Vinci?

**Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin…**

_Zack:_ Good-bye!

_Cody:_ You know somebody?

_Zack:_ Of course not, that's the point!

**Mary Scheer as Allison Baker…**

_Allison:_ Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Martin. I hear they are quite good on this ship.

_Cody:_ The best I've seen, Mrs. Baker. Hardly any rats!

**And Jake T. Austin as Austin.**

_Austin:_ You know, it's terrible I didn't keep the drawing. With the disaster, it'll be worth a lot more by morning.

_Victoria:_ You unimaginable bastard!

**_Tipton._ Bonus features not rated. Coming soon in a three-part story on FanFiction. Rated T for disaster related peril and violence, nudity, sensuality, and brief language.**

* * *

**Tell me if I should continue or not! I have this based off **_**Titanic,**_** plus _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. _I chose Jake to play Austin because I figured he's the right one for the role, and if you don't recognize the name 'Mary Scheer', here are two words for you: _iCarly_, and _Benson_. And now you know why I go by Maddie Marie, because my name sucks!**** It's a three-part story—the actual story, making the story and junk (yeah, I know, pretty uncommon), and deleted chapters/info. I'm making it sound like a movie…lol! Just tell me if I should continue or not!**

**--Maddie Marie**


	2. Bottom of the Ocean

**Summary: **When the Baker family boards the _S.S. Tipton_ in present day America, the oldest daughter Victoria meets someone who changes her life for the better.

**Disclaimer:** This is FanFiction, I own very little.

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

**-Bottom Of The Ocean-**

The year is 2059, and everyone is abuzz of a disaster that happened fifty years ago—the _Tipton_ sank to the bottom of the ocean, killing over a thousand passengers onboard. However, they are still very much alive in everyone's heart. In fact, Ash Mueller was inside a submarine, looking for a locket that went down with the ship.

The locket—nicknamed the Heart of the Deepest Ocean—went missing the same day _Tipton_ foundered and sank to the bottom of the ocean, never to see day again. Mueller and his crew of one—Lionel Brady—are in the small submarine, the MIR ONE, or Moron as a pet name, looking for the wreck of the _Tipton._ Ash grew up with the story and met London Tipton, the daughter of the ship's namesake.

"We are here," Ash said proudly as he approached the spot the actual ship sank. Brady jolted upright after hearing the word 'here', but as he looked, he saw nothing but the bottom of the ocean.

"Go left a little," Brady instructed, and Ash moved Moron left just a tad. Sighing, Brady continued, "She should be right in front of us. Eighteen, fifteen…thirteen meters, you should see it…"

"Do you?" Brady asked as Ash studied a map of the ocean. "I don't see…there!"

He pointed at a dark mass, and, getting closer, Ash realized they were staring right at the second ship deemed unsinkable that ended up with peril, the first being _Titanic._ The _Tipton_ made the same mistakes as the former did, and ended up foundering.

"It still gets me every time to see the sad remains of the ghost ship sitting here, where she fell at two thirty in the morning on January 18, 2009, after the long fall from the air above."

Brady snorted. "You are so full of shit, boss."

Ash recorded approaching the bow of the ship with his video camera. He was sure to have enough tape for three hours of footage. He sent the next sub, MIR TWO, or Moron to the Second Power, towards the great ship.

"We look like bugs compared to _Tipton,_ eh, boss?"

Ash nodded slowly and brought Moron to the Second Power careening towards the anchor of the ship. In faint, faint letters, he could make out, TPTO. The rest of the letters were covered completely with algae. Moron went towards the Fiesta Deck of the huge liner.

"Dive nine," Ash said into the camera's microphone. "Here we are again at the Fiesta Deck of the _Tipton_…two and a half miles down. The pressure is an incredible two six thousand pounds per square inch. That's enough to crush us down like a freight train over an ant. If our hull fails, that is. The windows on Moron are nine inches thick and if they leaked, it's sayonara in two microseconds."

From inside Moron, Ash operates Moron to the Second Power to go to the boat deck next to the ruins of the Officer Quarters. He pilots Moron to land on the roof of the deckhouse nearby Moron to the Second Power.

"Alright, let's go to town and get to work," Ash says, signaling Brady to hurry up.

Brady rushes to turn and grab a pair of 3D goggles and what looks like a video game controller. He then goes and pilots an ROV using the joystick on the "controller". The ROV is nicknamed Bow Wow.

"Teaching the dog to talk during a walk," he jokes.

Bow Wow then descends down the _Tipton's _take on the _Titanic's_ Grand Staircase, in this case called the First Class Splendid Stairway. Bow Wow turns a corner and goes into the First Class Reception Room.

The ROV goes past an old piano in the reception room slowly, to get the full effect. Next, it goes on to a chandelier, barely dangling from the ceiling. A champagne bottle is then seen on the floor, along with ENTERTAINMENT LINE china and a pair of women's shoes. Finally, before exiting, a child's doll's decaying head is seen.

Bow Wow enters a first class sitting room inside a promenade suite.

"I'm in the sitting room," Brady says to Ash. "Heading for B-54."

"Stay as far away from the floor as you can," Ash says. "Don't stir it up like you did last time."

Brady gives Ash a guilty look, though Ash cannot see it. "I'm tryin', boss."

In the room Bow Wow is careening through are a fireplace, a near-ruined divan, and a writing desk. Bow Wow attempts to fit through a doorway that is slightly too small for it fit through; however, Wow pushes through anyway.

"I'm crossing the bedroom," Brady comments.

Bow Wow crosses through a bedroom, revealing a frayed canopy over a bed, broken chairs, and a disgruntled dresser. The bathroom wall is collapsed, revealing the bathtub looks almost like new. Water is obviously everywhere in the tub.

"Someone left the water running," Brady says jokingly.

"I want to see what's under the wardrobe drawer," Ash said.

Bow Wow's mechanic arms force the wardrobe drawer open roughly.

"Easy, Lionel. Take it slowly…"

The hinges of the drawer give way as Bow Wow opens the drawer.

"Ooh, are you seeing what _I'm_ seeing?" Brady asked.

Ash looks like he has just struck it rich, smiling a wide smile. He is watching everything on a monitor. "Oh, baby baby baby…!" He then speaks into a headset microphone to the people in the world above. "It's payday, boys."

* * *

Just in front of Bow Wow is a combination safe—locked. However, Ash still looks hopeful. He takes the safe back to the world above on his own ship, the _Cuttlefish._ The safe is slowly lowered on deck until it falls with a _thunk!_ to the ground.

Crowds of people gather around the safe, including some people who are documenting the discovery of the Heart of the Deepest Ocean. In the background Moron to the Second Power was being slowly lowered into its cradle. Ash Mueller bounds to the safe.

"Who's the best?" Brady asked Ash.

Ash merely pointed to Brady in disbelief.

"Say it!"

"You are, Lionel," Ash said. "You rolling?" he asked the documentary crew.

"Rolling," the cameraman confirmed. Ash nodded to a crew of welders. They start to break down the hinges on the safe. Ash turned to the crew of the documentary.

"Well, this is it. The moment of truth and maybe the most defining moment of my life. Here is when we find out if everything we put into this project were worth out here in the middle of the Atlantic. Is what we think in the safe in it? Time to find out." He turned to the crew working on opening the safe.

The door clangs on deck. Ash walked over and peered into the safe. He takes out countless amounts of clay and a square shaped item caked with mud. The look on his face says it all.

"Shit," he muttered.

"You know, this happened to Geraldo a hell of a long time ago, boss, and his career never recovered," Brady said as a joke. Things only got worse.

Ash turned to the cameraman. "Turn your cameras off."

* * *

Inside the _Cuttlefish,_ a group of technicians place some papers in water to try to clear the mud off them. Ash walks aimlessly around, his dreams shattered like the _Tipton._ Someone is talking on the phone with investigators, trying to settle the case. He walks to Ash.

"Investigators are on the phone. The partners. They wanna know how it's going."

"How it's going? It's like being on death row in prison, whaddya think?!" Ash snatched the phone out of the man's hand. "Hey, Luke? William? Hey. It wasn't inside the case. No…look, don't worry about it…there's still millions of places it could be…the floor debris could have covered it, the mother's room even, the perser's suite on the Fiesta Deck…" Ash looked up and saw an Asian woman cleaning off a paper with some water. The first thing he sees are the initials _CM._ "Hang on a minute…"

He walks toward the woman and the paper she's cleaning. Soon, it reveals a drawing of a woman or teenager, and the picture is nearly perfect, except for some deteriorating edges. The girl is posed nude, looking completely casual. What catches Ash's eye is a drawing of the locket around the girl's neck, and, in the corner, alongside the initials, is the date: January 18 2009.

"I'll be God damned," Ash muttered.

* * *

Four hours later, CNN helicopters are landed on the _Cuttlefish,_ covering the story of the drawing. A CNN news anchor is telling the tale of Ash's find.

"Treasure hunter Ash Mueller is best known for finding Spanish gold in galleons in the Caribbean, but now he is using submarine technology well out of this world to go two and a half miles under water to a famous wreck…the _Tipton._ He is live with us from a Russian ship in the middle of the Atlantic. Hello, Ash?"

"Yeah, hello, Alyssa. You know with me, _Tipton_ is not just _a_ shipwreck, it's _the_ shipwreck. It's pretty much the Mt. Saint Helens of shipwrecks."

In a ceramics studio, a television is turned on to CNN. An older woman around sixty-five years old is making pottery. Her granddaughter wipes her hands and goes up to the set, turning up the volume louder so her aging grandmother can hear.

"I've been planning the expedition for about three years now, and we're retrieving some amazing things out here, with some educational and historical value for sure."

The elderly woman looks up at the screen.

"I'd rather show than tell of the biggest treasure here, and we're pretty close to doing just that."

The elderly woman—named Victoria Rose—has sparkling eyes, tensing when she looks up at the screen a second time. She stands up, and her granddaughter Miranda rushes over.

"Turn that up, please, dear," Victoria said, sitting down in a recliner close to the television set. Miranda turns up the volume slightly.

"Not everyone is pleased with your finding, Mr. Mueller," Alyssa said on the broadcast. "Some have even gone to the extent of calling you a tomb robber. What do you have to say on your behalf?"

"No one called the King Tut expedition tomb robbing. Why, just take a look at this drawing that we found today. It was found in a safe in a First Class suite on the _Tipton, _and…"

Victoria's eyes went wide when the drawing came on.

"My team and I were able to preserve it intact. Should this stayed have the bottom of the ocean for eternity like it did for fifty years, or should I be sharing it with you now so _we_ can enjoy it?"

Victoria's mouth dangled open.

"I'll be God damned," she whispered.

* * *

On the _Cuttlefish,_ Ash was walking around after the discovery of the picture when Brady ran up to him.

"There's a satellite call for you," he told Ash loudly over the roar of Moron

"Lionel, we're launching," Ash said bitterly. "See those subs going into the water? Take a message."

"Trust me, bud, you _want _to take this call."

Ash sighed and shook his head as Lionel handed him the phone, pressing the red blinking button. "You may want to speak up, she's kind of old!"

Ash is all smiles as he takes the call, though he's slightly unhappy. "What can I do for you, Mrs.…?" He looked to Lionel for help.

"Rose. Victoria Rose."

"…Mrs. Rose?"

"I was just wondering if you had found the Heart of the Deepest Ocean yet, Mr. Mueller," Victoria said, slowly and shakily, into the phone.

Ash almost drops the phone. He turned to Lionel who was smiling at him.

"Told you you wanted to take the call," he said proudly.

"Alright, you have my attention, Victoria," he said back into the phone. "Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?"

"Oh, yes," Victoria said steadily. "The woman in the picture is me."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, though if you've seen the movie **_**Titanic**_** you know what'll happen. Should I take **_**Tipton**_** out of the crossover section _(Titanic_ portion)_?_ I think I will, but anyway, now the action is really happening. Again, should I continue? Thanks for reading!**

**--Maddie Marie**


End file.
